


Higher Love

by Driving_This_Bus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Ron Weasley Bashing, Voldemort who?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driving_This_Bus/pseuds/Driving_This_Bus
Summary: In a world where Voldemort didn't exist, the Wizarding World must learn to live with the Muggle World around them. As Muggles develop over time, hiding from them becomes harder to do. And some poeple don't want to hide. Instead, they want to destory Muggles and any Witch or Wizard standing in their way.
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. A Long, Long Time Ago...

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I can update in a timely fashion. I have the story mapped out, start to finish.
> 
> This piece is based on Higher Love by Whitney Houston (not the Kygo version).
> 
> The original is by Steve Winwood. He did a duet of it with his daughter many years later. It's fucking awesome.
> 
> My favorite version is by the Ndlovu Youth Choir.

**A winter's night, 1994**

The music from the main hall spilled out into the rose garden where Hermione Granger sat watching the stars. Only moments ago, she was dancing in the arms of Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion of the Triwizard Tournament. Viktor was a nice boy, kind and respectful, be him simple. Hermione was having fun with Viktor until Ron Weasley cut in. She was stupid to think her dance with Ron would be one of joy and happiness amongest friends. All Ron did was berate her and riddicale her date to the Yule Ball, Viktor Krum. It was too much for Hermione to handle right now. She only wanted to have a memorable night and Ron had to go and ruin it. In a moment of frustration, Hermione bolted from Ron and out of the hall. She was now sitting on a bench in the rose garden gazing at the stars. Hermione was trying to determine what the future held for her using the stars as a guide when she heard voices.

“S’il vous plaît, Roger!” A french girl pleaded. No doubt a student from Beauxbatons. “I just need a moment to myself.”

_That must be Roger Davies, the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team._ Hermione thought. _Which means the French girl must be his date Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons’s Tirwizard Champion. Great._

It’s not that Herimone didn’t like Fleur, she just didn’t like the feelings Fleur arose in her. Ever since Hermione laid eyes on Fleur, new intriguing emotions filled her. She felt happy and fearful. Hermione was confused by these opposing feelings. She didn’t know that to do with herself. She found avoiding Fleur was that best option at the time. 

“I can wait for you here!” Roger said in earnest. “I really don’t mind waiting for you, Fleur. I could wait all night.”

“I have no doubt about that.” Fleur said softly. “But if you must wait for me, do it in the main hall. I promise I will return.”

Hermione heard some movement and then the sounds of someone, most likely Roger, retreating back to the party. Now there are four entrances to where Hermione was sitting and she calculated which one would help her escape the fastest. She had to be careful not to pick the ones that lead further into the rose garden maze. The crunching of leaves being stepped on grew louder as Hermione’s mind tried to decide the best course to pick. But with the noise of Fleur coming closer, Hermioner’s mind got hazier. 

“Hermione.” Fleur said quietly as she stood near the opposite side of the bench. “May I join you?”

“I thought you needed a moment to yourself?” Hermione asked to buy her mind time to compose itself.

“Qui, a moment to get away from the stuffiness of Hogwarts.” Fleur said offhandedly as she sat down on the bench. “And the amorous company inside.”

“I know you don’t think highly of Hogwarts,” Heroine replied haughty. “but we have many secrets that even you would find intriguing.”

“I’m aware.” Fleur stated plainly. “I’ve read Hogwarts: A History. It’s an interesting place, but not as fascinating as Beauxbatons.”

The hubris of Fleur asounded Hermione. Fleur always spoke her mind and normally Hermione would appreciate that, but when it came from a incorrigible, contemptuous, beautiful girl like Fleur… she hated it. _How can someone like Fleur get under my skin so,_ Hermione tried to figure out that equation in her head to no avail.

“To be honest, Hermione.” Fleur turned to look at her. “I saw you leave the hall in such a hurry, I worried you might be trouble.”

Herimone was struck dumbfounded by Fleur’s words. She never pictured Fleur as the caring type. She shifted on the bench to catch Fleur’s eyes inspecting her. It was if Fleur was trying to assess what might be wrong with Hermione based on her appearance. When Fleur’s beautiful cerulean eyes locked with hers, Hermione saw open honesty behind the silver haired French witch.

“It was Ron.” The need to spill her secrets to Fleur overwhelmed her. “He said such terrible things to me. I thought as my friend he would support my choices.”

“Would you like me to jinx him?” The seriousness in Fleur’s voice led Hermione to believe she would do it. “I’ve been working on the Dancing Feet Spell. Should be interesting to watch.”

“Yes, that would be interesting.” Hermione laughed. “But I’m over it. If he wants to act like that, then I don’t need to entertain his company.”

“Well, if you change your mind,” Fleur moved closer on the bench. “you know where to find me.”

“Stalking me in the library?” Hermione grinned. She had noticed Fleur was frequenting the library more these days.

“I’ve been studying for the tournament.” Fleur tried to cover her intentions for being in the library. “The world doesn’t revolve around you, Hermione.”

“Studying for the tournament, huh?” Herimone’s grin got bigger. “Wouldn’t it be more studious to actually read the books in front of you instead of staring at me?”

“You saw that?” Fleur said with alarm in her voice.. 

“I’d have to be blind not to see your bright, brilliant blue eyes on me.” Hermione laughed out loud.

“You think I have brilliant eyes?” It was Fleur’s turn to grin.

“What?!” Herimone’s own eyes went wild at having been caught.

The panic in Hermione’s eyes must have been apparent because Fleur’s hand had found her own. Her mind stopped spinning and zeroed in on Fleur’s hand on hers. Hermione’s arm felt like it was on fire from the touch. _How is this possible,_ Hermione asked herself.

“I’m just, how do you say… messing with you.” Fleur smiled softly at Hermione. “Thank you for the compliment. It truly means a lot coming from you.

Fleur’s voice swirled around Hermione’s head. Time started to slow down. Hermione’s eyes traveled up Fleur’s arm to find soft pink lips moving slowly as Fleur spoke. She didn’t catch what the other girl was saying as she was transfixed at the plumpness of Fleur’s bottom lip. She’s never seen a lip so perfect. A sudden need to capture that lip in hers overtook Hermione. She wanted to feel it against hers, she needed to taste it. 

On instinct, Hermione leaned forward and did just that. It felt divine and tasted heavenly. A tingling sensation seeped through her body as the lips she held started to kiss her back. Hermione moaned into the touch as hands threaded through her hair and pulled her closer. This was better than the day she found out she possessed magical abilities. She got lost in the kiss and didn’t hear the footsteps approaching. 

“Oh, Merlin!” A gruff voice startled Hermione’s system. She pulled away so fast, she nearly fell off the bench she was sitting on. She righted herself to see Roger and Ron looking at them in shock. Roger coughed to hide his aroused nature. Hurt crossed over Ron’s face.

“Boys.” Fleur said calmly like she had not been engaging in a heated make out session with another girl.

“What are you doing?!” Ron asked incredulously to Hermione.

“Nothing, nothing!” Hermione held up her hands defensively. She had never done anything like this before and she didn’t know what to say or how to act. She did catch a pained look on Fleur’s face.

“She’s right. It was nothing.” Fleur stood up and looked down at Hermione briefly before schooling her facial features to one of indifference. “Roger, let’s head back. I believe I owe you a dance.”

Roger extended his arm to Fleur with excitement. A jealous pain hit Hermione as the couple walked away. Guilt rustled inside of her as she recalled the pain on Fleur’s face. She didn’t mean to hurt Fleur.

“That was weird.” Ron stood there rubbing his arm. “Didn’t know Fleur could be so forward.”

“Actually-” 

“Hey, I’m sorry Hermione.” Ron cut her off. “About earlier. I was an ass. If you're still up for it, would you like to have a proper dance?”

Hermione wanted to correct Ron. Truly she did. But that would mean having to confess something that Hermione just wasn’t ready to accept. So, instead of being true to who she was, Hermione took Ron’s outstretched hand and let him guide her back to the party.

_I hope one day I don’t regret this,_ Hermione said to herself.


	2. World Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't watched Lost GIrl: It's so worth it.
> 
> For those who don't know about Fleurmione: Welcome.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know. Thank you!

**A grey morning in London, 2014**

Rain pounded on the ground outside of the cafe. Small puddles of water littered the streets. The sound of the rain trickled down the windows of the cafe where Fleur Delacour was sitting holding a warm cup of black coffee in her hands. It was a quiet somber morning in London for Fleur as she sat staring at the entrance to St. Mungo’s Hospital, watching people come and go. She looked at her watch. Her shift started in twenty minutes but she was in no rush to start.

* * *

There was a brief moment this morning, where Fleur laid in bed and considered not coming in to work today. It was the neon pink panties left on her bedroom floor that got her out of bed. On her way to the bathroom, she picked them up and threw them in the trash next to the toilet. They were a remnant of a night spent in passionless pleasure. Nights like those were becoming more frequent these days. Fleur was beginning to wonder if it was worth the small high she got from them.

The image she saw in her bathroom mirror didn’t shock her anymore. Fleur traced the fingers of her right hand along her clavicle. The bones of her body were becoming prominent over time. Her hair had lost its shine and her once bright blue eyes were becoming dull. Fleur raked her eyes down her pale naked body and could hear her mother’s voice in the back of her head saying she needed to take better care of herself. _Veelas lose more than their charm and luster when they neglect themselves,_ her maman’s voice echoed, _they can lose their minds as well._

There was a dark bruise on her right shoulder that was not there yesterday. Fleur had told the woman no marks but it’s clear from the piece of paper lying next to her toothbrush that the woman was terrible at listening. She crumpled up the left behind phone number and threw it in the trash next to the unwanted panties. The migraine forming in her head reminded her of the unnecessary shots from the night before, but Fleur wasn’t the one to turn down free drinks. She reached for the bottle of aspirin in the cabinet she always kept in stock. Of course she could just magically make the migraine go away but she felt she deserved the dull pain the aspirin left in its wake. It was a reminder of the guilt she harbored in her heart. It was then that she realized what day it was. She had to decide if she wanted to hide at home with the haunting memories or go to work and distract herself with helping the sick and unable.

* * *

That’s how Fleur came to find herself drinking coffee across the street from her work, waiting for her shift to start. It was seven years to the day that Fleur had lost her husband, Bill Weasley. It was a dark thundering night when Bill died at St. Mungo’s. It was a mugging gone wrong. She could have saved Bill but the man was a muggle and this was years before The Veil was cast.

There had always been the underlying tension of magic being exposed but it took the 1995 firebombing of the French Consulate in Perth, Australia to bring fear to the hearts of all wizards and witches around the world. Fleur had just arrived back to France from her failed attempt at becoming the Triwizard Champion when the news broke. To muggles, it was a failed eco-terrorism attack with no casualities but to the Wizarding World it was a devisating blow. 

Ambassadors from all the Ministries of Magic around the world meet that night in June to discuss the handling of muggle affairs. It had been a rough start to the year as a sarin gas attack in Japan and a truck bombing in the United States of American had rocked the Muggle World. As terrorist attacks become more prevalent among muggles, the Wizarding World became harder to hide. The Ministries met that night to discuss how they should handle the new wave of violence, especially since Muggle technology was advancing at a rapid pace. Cameras were accessible to everyone now. One could have a camera in hand at all times, big or small. Handheld phones were flooding the Muggle market. Major treaties and accords were expected to be drawn up that night which is why it was the perfect target for a terrorist attack. Precautions were taken to uphold the safety of the event and those in attendance but no one could have anticipated the havoc that would occur. 

An Anti-Muggle group called Purity Nation had sent in three sucide bombers. The survivors of the horrific event said the carnage was overwhelming. Unfortunately, an underground muggle rave was happening nearby and when the explosions went off people came out to witness the destruction. It took a great deal of manpower to erase not only minds but photo and video recordings of the event. It was played off as a failed eco-terrisom attack against nuclear testing in the Pacific Ocean. No muggle lives were lost so no casualties were reported. 

Sixty-eight people died that day with fourteen injured. For Fleur, it was a personal loss. It was the night she and her sister Gabriel lost their father. Her mother Apolline cried for weeks. She wouldn’t leave the house for years after that. Gabriel leaned on her sister for comfort and Fleur mourned in silence as she threw herself into her studies. This was the moment in her life that turned her to the world of healing. This would be Fleur’s way of giving back to the silent war that had been waging for years.

A manhunt for anyone associated with Purity Nation went on for months. Most were caught but others were able to go into hiding. The organization went silent. It may not have been taken out but it was definitely crippled. 

The years that followed brought Fleur to London to work at St. Mungo’s Hospital, where she met Bill. It was a bright sunny morning when Bill stopped by the hospital to wish his sister Ginny a great first day at work. Ginny Weasley had started work as Healer in the Artifact Accidents ward. 

Fleur was helping set up the new Accident and Emergency department. She had petitioned hard to add this department to the hospital with arguments of needing a trauma wing to take in emergencies and filter people out to the respective wards. It would be a great gatekeeper. Chief Healer McGonagal was impressed with Fleur’s tenacity but it was another story altogether to get the idea passed by the representative of the hospital board, Evony Fleurette Marquise. Unlike McGonagall, Evony was a shrewd woman who was all about the bottom line. It wasn't until Fleur pointed out the costs they would save and that she would take full responsibility if the department failed, Evony finally agreed to pass it by the board. With her job on the line, Fleur became the Head of the new A&E of St. Mungo’s.

Fleur was moving boxes of gowns to the supply room when Bill stopped to help. They joked and flirted and a date was made. It was smooth sailing from there. It was easy to love Bill, he was a kind and caring man. It was rare for them to fight. It was the fairytale romance everyone dreamed of but there was always a little space in her heart that wouldn’t let Bill’s love in. Fleur would blame her Veela but she would be lying to herself. Bill couldn’t take that space because it was being held for another. Hermione Granger had burrowed herself into Fleur’s heart all those nights ago at Hogwarts. But if there is one thing Fleur was good at, it was suppression. The dull pain of rejection and longing had become a staple in her life. When Fleur was with Bill, that pain was almost blunt. Now that Bill was gone, the salve to her pain disappeared as well.

After Bill’s death, Fleur took an assignment in Canada to learn about muggle medicine and disease. It was there she met Dr. Lauren Lewis. They had bonded over their love of medicine and Lauren literally freaked when she found out Fleur was part Veela. Magical creatures were, as one would say, Lauren’s thing. She had a weakness for them. Lauren was a muggle but her girlfriend Bo was not. Lauren was one of the few muggles in the world who knew of the existence of magic. She had been exposed to it when a bloody Bo Dennis had stumbled quite literally on to her door step. 

When Fleur met Bo there was an instant connection. She would find out soon enough that Bo was a Succubus. Veelas and Succubuses shared a common ancestor. They became fast friends and Fleur started to feel alive again. Bo had that effect on people.

During Fleur’s stint in Canada, the Wizarding World had come up with a way to help hide magic from the world but it wasn’t foolproof. Wizards and witches came together to cast one of the biggest spells in history. Fleur volunteered to do her part, she was good at charms after all. This became known as The Veil. If a muggle were to come across a Centaur in the woods, they would only see a horse. If two wizards dueled it out in public, it would look like a gun fight. It wasn’t perfect, there were times when it failed. But it helped greatly in this ever changing world. 

Soon after that Fleur decided it was time to come home. But she didn't leave Canada alone.

* * *

“Is this seat taken?”

Blue eyes looked up to see Bo standing there in her trademark leather jacket.

“Please have a seat.” Fleur gestured to Bo to have the chair next to her.

Bo Dennis was more than the beauty she presented. She was a fierce warrior and a talented talker. There were many skills in her arsonal besides her Succubus powers that could get her anything she wanted. After Lauren moved to London to work at St. Mungo’s, Fleur took Bo to meet with a friend of hers. Harry Potter was now the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. A case was made to add Bo to the ranks of Aurors under Harry’s command. He listened intently to what Fleur had to say before turning to Bo and asking if this was something she truly wanted. Bo without hesitation answered in the affirmative. She went through the training surprisingly quick and rose to become one of Harry’s most reliable Aurors. She now leads a small group of Aurors with special talents that were sent on only the most elite missions.

“I was surprised to see you here this morning. I assumed you would be taking the day off.” Bo’s voice brought Fleur back to the present. 

“And miss seeing your face, Bo? Never.” Fleur smirked into her coffee.

“You are such a flatter.” Bo smiled with warmth. “And I can see you flattered someone else last night.”

Fluer’s face flushed. _You can’t hide your sexual chi from Bo._ “It wasn’t that thrilling.”

“I can tell.” Bo took a sip of her coffee. “You still look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Fleur said with a scowl. Her love life was not something she wanted to discuss today. “How was the hunt last night?”

“I got to try out my new knife.” Bo smiled at the memory.

“We have wands, remember?”

“You know I like the hands on approach.” Bo brought her hand up and wiggled her fingers in glee.

“Yes, your hands are legendary.” Fleur laughed for the first time in awhile. Bo always made her feel better. A dash of Bo always helped make the day better. “I think I’m ready to start my shift now. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your time with Lauren.”

“Then let me have the honor of walking you to your work.”

* * *

It was a slow morning in the A&E. Fleur was a little disappointed. She was hoping for a busy day filled with cuts and broken limbs. Anything to make the day go by faster.

“Bo-Bo!” A high voice rang out across the lobby. “The platonic love of my life! I have to tell you about my date last night!” 

Bo’s best friend, Kenzei, came crashing into Bo as the women entered the hospital. Fleur wasn’t the biggest fan of Kenzei but she came as a package deal with Bo and Lauren. When Fleur finally convinced Lauren to come to Europe, Kenzei insisted she had to come along. There was an unfortunate incident of Kenzei latching on to Bo’s leg and crying out in dramatic pain the perils she would face if Bo left. Now Kenzei worked as the Welcome Witch at St. Mungo’s. Which was interesting considering that Kenzei wasn’t a witch. They wanted to change the name but Kenzei was adamant she kept it. Fleur was positive it was because Kenzei would refer to herself as the Welcome Bitch when no one was listening. Bo’s greatest accomplishment was convincing Evony to hire Kenzei. Fleur had much to learn from the Succubus.

The sight of Luren taking fluid samples from a patient’s skin caught Fleur’s eyes. She could see the excitement on Lauren’s face from where she stood. Fleur felt sad that she had to relieve the blonde from her work. The woman was clearly having fun. Fleur made her way over to see what Lauren was examining. 

“Boils or a rash?” Fluer said as she straddled up to her friend.

“Salva from a Frost Giant.” The giddiness in Lauren’s voice made Fleur chuckle.

“Busy night?” 

Lauren sighed. “No, the only thrilling thing to come in was a witch with the Miner’s Flu.”

That was what Fleur loved about Lauren, she understood the high of getting hit with a medical challenge. She wasn’t as close to Lauren as she was to Bo but that didn’t mean the two women didn’t have the most interesting conversations. Lauren was always curious and asked the most fascinating questions. They got to bond when Fleur let Lauren do a couple of tests on her. A Veela was rare to encounter and Lauren had these puppy dog eyes you couldn’t say no to.

“Maybe it’s better that it's the end of your shift then. And that your girlfriend followed me in.” Fleur gestured over her shoulder to the beautiful brunette having a lively chat with Kenzei.

Lauren put her test swab down and smiled softly at her beautiful girlfriend. Her smile grew as Bo sauntered over to them. 

“Ready to go, Doc?” Bo dragged her hand down Lauren’s sternum. “I’m hungry.”

“I could go for pancakes.” Lauren said as she placed her arms around Bo’s waist.

Bo leaned over to whisper in Lauren’s ear. “Not that kind of hungry.”

A blush formed on Lauren’s face. She placed a kiss on Bo’s lips. “Give me a second to grab my things.”

“I’ll go with you.” Bo grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the locker room. Fleur knew too well how Bo knew exactly where the locker room was. Lauren smiled and shrugged at Fleur as she was led away. Fleur hoped the two love birds had enough willpower to wait until they got home. She didn’t want another Christmas Eve incident. Phil from Spell Damage still couldn’t look Lauren in the eyes.

“Hey Frenchie.” Kenzi strolled up snacking on some crisps.

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Boss Lady told me to have you go to her office when you get in.” Kenzei threw the empty bag in the trash and headed to the vending machine to get more.

The annoyance she got from Kenzei was clouded by the warm sensation she got at thinking about visiting Hermione. When Fleur was in Canada, Hermione was hired as the Lead Healer of St. Mungo’s. She helped McGonagall manage the hospital. Which means she was Fleur’s boss. The idea did bring a small thrill to Fleur as well as some office fantasies. Unfortunately with Hermione came Ron Weasley, her at the time husband. He worked on the Magical Bug floor as a Healer. He took the job to be closer to his wife, much to the chagrin of Fleur and possibly even Hermione. Fleur tried not to roll her eyes when Ron was around. It felt like her birthday when she heard Herimone and Ron were getting a divorce. 

Working with Hermione was hard for Fleur. They never spoke about what happened twenty years ago and she doubted they ever would. Fleur’s lips still tingled when she looked at Hermione. Their relationship was purely professional now, so Fleur wondered why Hermione wanted to see her.

* * *

Somewhere on the outskirts of London a meeting was being held.

“Dr. Taft. Are we ready yet?” A British female voice rang out.

“Almost. We should be ready within the week. It’s going to be a blast.” The North American man laughed to himself.

“Good. I would hate for everyone to miss the show.” The woman laughed along.

The man turned to leave but looked back when the woman called out to him.

“Mind the cats on your way out, dearie.”


End file.
